LOTM: Sword of Kings/Characters/Unit-CM 130
Click here to return to Character page '' ''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 "Blasphemy?" Before what, "God?" A God repulsed by the miserable humanity he created in his own image? I will not be shackled by the failures of your God. The only "blasphemy" is to wallow in insignificance! I have taken the refuse of your God's failures, and I have triumphed!" B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130, or simply known as Unit-CM 130, is a major but final antagonist to be defeated in LOTM: Sword of Kings and its sequel, LOTM: A Draw of Kings and is considered to be the most evil villain of CIS Productions as a whole. The CM Unit was a B1-Killer Kampfdroide type made by Akihiro Kurata and the only droid capable of thinking by its own. It's a Junior Lieutenant of 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf, later Commander of the Totenkopf Division of Vernichtungslager death camp, responsible for ordering the liquidation of the Lazarus ghetto and genocide of 10,000 races in Vernichtungslager extermination camp. The CM Unit was one of the most brutal DEM Nazis involved in the Holocaust II and its infamous obsession with human experimentation and the torture of children has earned it the revulsion and fascination of many, as such it is amongst the most commonly depicted DEM Nazi of all 13 Multi-Universes. It was also a scientist at the same time, who worked for the DEM Empire 3rd Division during the Great Universal War III. Later, he became an Oberstgruppenführer and was the leading member of the DEM Armed Forces, a gifted researcher and doctor who heads the SS Special Projects Division. During the course of the story, Unit-CM 130 was showed to be a scientist of DEM Armed Forces, a biological scientist to Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire, the head doctor of SS Special Projects Division, the founder and director of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, the Supreme Researcher of Order of Terror, the General of the Researchers of Divine Hand in Rise of Qliphoth era and a rogue biological terrorist. Although other villains exist throughout the series, CM has been the first biggest and most dangerous threat that Katarina and her group have ever faced, even more so than both Eckidina KnightWalker and Michael Langdon. As a result, overall, he is the primary antagonist of the Saga AA, before Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Ara Astaroth and The Fallen's Essence. The CM Unit is a major antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. It's a rather minor villain, but it did play a significant role in Abyss Zurg and Bismarck Bodewig's upbringing; in LOTM: Sword of Kings Stories - Bismarck Arc. The CM Unit serves as a primary antagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Sword of Kings - Bismarck's Story. The Unit-CM stands up as the most Evil droid in DEM Empire and one the most ruthless character of the storyline. Despite being a droid, the CM Unit, unlike others droids of the 3rd Division that were enslaved by a control computer, is totally free to think and act by its own, what makes it the most devilish character robot of the entire storyline and the robot character with most body count. Despite inflicting untold damage to the Multi-Universe through his machinations and experiments, CM's plans are ultimately defeated by the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings; his underlings were cured of their brainwashing, The Science Era was finally brought to an end, and Elliot Baldwin Woodman rebuilt all 550,345 planets devastated by CM's virus and diseases with the help of the Alliance of Freedom. CM Unit is a pure DEM Nazi, a perfect monster droid; sadistic, brutal; abusive, emotionless and homicidal; it does not cry or shows happiness. It enjoys killing non-humans as far as it can, but can be merciful sometimes, as it, according to Nazi law, shouldn't kill all aliens as those alive are regularly used as workers. It possesses a highly tactical mind, when it ordered the Lazarus Ghetto liquidated, and anger, as it yelled angrily while beating up Bismarck although it's a droid. It hates sparing Guarrians, as it stops execution of the Rabbi. CM Unit is cruel, ruthless, relentless, spiteful, hateful, bitter, manipulative and uncaring. It destroys countless lives without batting an eyelid, and never shows politeness that is not contrived. CM Unit sadistically enjoys seeing people getting tortured (which it regards as "being taught a lesson"), and the only genuine emotions it displays are either malice or petty satisfaction. It has shown to be arrogant, selfish, cold-hearted, and a person that has an uncanny mind or, in other words, a “cruel” droid with a ruthless ambition. It doesn’t care much about little things (like its squad or people's lives) as long as it reaches what it describes to be its most cherished dream. Even the DEM wizards, who are completely loyal to CM Unit, are seen by it as only valuable pawns for its interests and goals. CM is heavily psychotic, but retains a great deal of intelligence. The only thing that makes it insane is its deep desire to hurt and kill people, making it a sadist and murderer. It is intelligent enough to simply command attacks in entire continents, organize torture and speak coherently unlike others droids. The CM Unit holds a great hatred towards women as CM see them as a "hypocrite" sex due to some feminist movements and states that women do not want equality but superiority over the men, such as several women don't want to serve the army and do not want to do the same hard work of men. CM Unit personally see women as its personal guinea pigs, that's why women are main victims of its experiments. CM Unit also has some twisted sense of science as it use countless lives in cruel and painful experiments, many people claim that CM's experiments are not "experiments" but "medical torture". CM Unit also holds a disgust and hatred of children, because it considers them weak, useless, spoiled, annoying, brittle, idiots and just another pathetic life in existence taking place of powerful future DEM officers. It speaks in a very calm manner, even when hunting Bismarck in the halls, using the nickname, "Pig" frequently in reference to Bismarck. It speaks in a friendly tone and has a snarky, sarcastic way of speaking, even taunting Bismarck by showing her the exit and offering a stroll in the mountain air, even though Bismarck is totally restrained. This is later shown again when it states to a yelling patient that they weren't using their tongue anyway and quietly says that the truth is it was just tired of licking its own stamps. It has high disrespect for Shogo Makishima and his Abyssalism religious beliefs and refers to him as a "little shit" and says that it hopes Bismarck hasn't been confused by all his "holier-than-thou bible thumping." and says, "No offense to the man, but I sometimes worry he might be just a little bit crazy." while holding a blade to Bismarck's throat. The inhuman treatment, executions and mutilations of aliens and other patients, or the part when it paunch an ex-executive of DEM Corporation are only because it was bothering its proves it had no sense of empathy or morality. Even when it was a Battle Droid in 3rd Division, it was merciless with the prisoners, studying how a body can survive without lungs and other vital organs. CM is known to be a ruthless, unethical and sadistic man with no sense of morality, which is reflected in the way he conducts his many experiments (and often times the end results as well). He claims that compassion is nothing more than pointless human instinct and should be ignored. He thoroughly enjoys experimenting with the human body, and doesn't care what happens to the subject, as long as they yield favorable results, though occasionally he would strive to preserve the parts he considered "vital" or "exquisite" such as the brain and eyes. He also enjoys seeing his enemies suffering great losses, as well as writhing in pain from being tortured. CM is as brilliant as he is wicked, with most of the technological advancements displayed by Isaac Westcott's regime in the series being attributable to him. Despite his prior defeats, CM is known to never tolerate failure, especially from his own men. Marked by perversion and dementia, CM 130 passed into history as the symbol of the absolute evil. In his crimes, glimpse the limits of cruelty and extreme horror. ---- ''"#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings